EDOET
=EDOET= Quotes "*In an epic voice*: SHISHKA!!!" "...I am an evil sadistic troll that hates people when they act like idiots (which apparently is a bad thing)." "No snow flake in an avalanche ever feels responsible." "If there were more women on the internet, then there would be a use for all the douche bags around here." Real Life Unknown... Bungie.net Life EDOET is now permabanned from the site, bunge.net. To most he is a regular member, but to Achronos and Shishka he is the bain of existence. Not much is known about him, but he started lurking around Bungie.net in 2003, he didn't actually join the site until 5/8/2007. He started off as a "troll" on the forums, he constantly flamed people and spammed the forums when he felt like it. He was not very helpful at all. Then after being banned for the 4th time he seemed to have turned a new leaf. He has recently been posting helpful and sometimes sarcastic posts in the forums. Some have speculated that EDOET is an alt account of Shishka, but nothing has been confirmed. His name is pronounced E,D,O,E,T. It is an acronym for something that he will not divulge. Most people call him Ed, whether that is his real name or not is unknown. Why EDOET is hated EDOET is hated by Shishka and Achronos because he constantly goes against what they say instead of sucking up to them and not paying attention to what they are saying. He tries to challenge what they say and most of the time it works. EDOET has also called out Lukems about a spelling error he made in a weekly update, Lukems later edited his update and fixed the spelling error. Some members also hate EDOET for many reasons. Basically, if you want someone to hate, hate EDOET. Bungie Games Eh, he is alright at almost all of Bungie's games. Trivia He is a fag. He almost always only posts at night. He never sleeps. He is good at videogames. He knows a lot of Bungie employees. He is now permabanned. He runs the IRC chatrooms named #EDOET, #Bungie, and #Gamers_Anonymous. Gamertag EDOET Other Alternate Bungie.net Accounts stoshy 7hemes TheCandyPeddler He also created an account named AchronosNumber54, but it was quickly permabanned by the moderator Foman123 because it was an obvious "troll account". It is also speculated that he has another account, but the name is unknown. Threads made by EDOET http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=20775635 http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=17958285 http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22196012 A thread showing EDOET's hatred for stupid people This also made people hate him. Groups He made a group called The Recon MythBusters in order to shut down all myths on how recon is unlocked. So far, over 20 myths have been busted publicly and many more have been busted behind the scenes. He also made a group called EDOET Fanclub as a joke, but surprisingly he gained members, unsurprisingly almost all of them insulted him and left. EDOET has made a recent group called Group Zer0, it is supposedly a training ground for trolls. This is the third time EDOET is making this group, the first 2 times Achronos personally deleted the group. The group no longer exists and has been retired until further notice. Links EDOET's Bungie.net Profile Twitter Account Categories Users Category:Bungie Community Category:Seventh Column